


wet & wild - vol. 2

by Sway



Series: dirty jenga prompts [7]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Jenga Prompts, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Skinny Dipping, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: And that’s how - by a bit of a long way around - they end up at McCarren Park Pool in the middle of the night, sneaking around the perimeter like a bunch of drunken frat boys.Because Harvey has never gone skinny dipping in a public pool.





	wet & wild - vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Dirty Jenga Post: "Never have I ever" - requested by Anon
> 
> I know I got the whole concept of 'never have I ever' totally backwards. Double negatives break my brain.  
> Which also meant this entire bit was kind of a 'getting up on the wrong foot' sort of thing for which I apologize.

Mike has never worn a mullet so he loses his shirt.

Harvey has never broken his wrist falling off his bike (and Mike won’t let his bum shoulder count), so his jacket goes first.

Mike’s jeans fall victim to him never having slept with a man in college.

Harvey loses his shirt because he has never been to a boy band concert (Mike won’t tell which).

Mike stalls by pulling off his socks when he fails to name a playmate he’s had dinner with. 

“You know, if you just want to brag with your sexcapades, you should have said so. It’s like listening to old people talk about the war.” Mike beams at Harvey as he pulls off his second sock. 

“Just for that I should put you across my knee.”

“Boring. We’ve just done that the other week.”

And that’s how - by a bit of a long way around - they end up at McCarren Park Pool in the middle of the night, sneaking around the perimeter like a bunch of drunken frat boys.

Because Harvey has never gone skinny dipping in a public pool.

Mike has yet to disclose how he had gotten the keys to the place but Harvey doesn’t bother asking now that Mike strips out of his clothes and leaves them on one of the benches along the pool.

“Are you coming or what?” Mike grins smugly, stark naked and backlit by the light of the pool. He doesn’t wait for an answer but lets himself fall backwards and into the water. 

“You really are only five years old, aren’t you?”

“Come one, Specter. Are you going to drop trou already?

Harvey does, shedding his chinos and shirt as well before taking a more elegant dive into the pool. He emerges again, shaking water out of his hair.

“Guess I can take ‘skinny dipping in a public pool’ off my bucket list now,” Harvey says, matching Mike’s grin. “Doesn’t quite hold up to the beach on St. Lucia but I take it.”

“Now you’re just fucking messing with me.” Mike takes a few strokes over to him with more splash than necessary.

“Am not. I went there with… what was that playmate’s name again…”

Mike shoves a handful of water into his face. “You know you’ll have to take me there eventually, too, right?”

“I will. If only because you won’t stop nagging me about it.”

“You know, there’s one thing I want to scratch off my list.” Mike crowds Harvey against the rim of the pool and immediately, his hand slips between their bodies, fingers wrapping around Harvey’s cock.

“We’re not going to fuck in this pool, Mike.”

“No, but we’re doing the next best thing.” Taking a deep breath, Mike dips below the surface and, expelling bubbles, takes Harvey’s cock into his mouth. 

It takes a lot of Harvey’s willpower not to reach down, put his hand into the back of Mike’s neck and hold him there. Trespassing was one thing, drowning someone mid-blowjob was a lot less attractive. 

Mike comes back up again, sputtering water, grinning a shit-eating grin. 

“You’re insane.” Harvey’s voice is already getting heavy as, despite the chill of the water, he’s getting hard. 

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”

It takes Mike three more dives to get Harvey just there, to get him right to the point where all it’ll take is a few more strokes. It is a little pathetic but pair the adrenaline high with Mike’s ridiculously skillful mouth, there’s only so much even Harvey can do about it.

Back at the surface, Mike wraps his hand around Harvey’s cock, giving him a slow, tentative stroke.

“Maybe we should do this more often. You seem to like it a lot.” Mike kisses him then, open-mouthed and sloppy.

“Wait until we get to St. Lucia.”

Mike sets a quick rhythm, playing all of Harvey’s spots as he goes along. He knows him, knows where to only lightly touch, where to tighten his grip just to add the needed friction. He knows how to get Harvey close without really trying too hard. 

It doesn’t take him long this time either. With a low grunt and clutching at Mike’s shoulder, Harvey comes in Mike’s hand, the evidence for their deed immediately washed away.

“I honestly can’t believe you’ve never done this before,” Mike drawls into his ear as Harvey winds down. “Little Harvey must have been a hit poolside.”

“Please tell me that’s the chlorine getting to me and you did not just say that.”

“Oh come on. You’re a guy who can have everyone everywhere and you’re trying to tell me nothing ever happened during your summer vacations?”

“I actually did get laid during my summer vacations so I didn’t have to beat off at the pool.” Harvey leans into him, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“What did you do then? Were you a swimmer? Diver? Or did you just sunbathe?” Mike returns the teases with another sloppy kiss. 

Harvey points at the stone benches along the opposite side of the pool. “Well, why don’t you get your pale ass over there on those benches and I’ll show you.”


End file.
